


-insert bug pun here-

by TooBusyWriting



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bugs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Insects, Like PURE fluff, M/M, No real established time, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Science, apes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBusyWriting/pseuds/TooBusyWriting
Summary: When you gets assigned a project in AP Environmental Science, you decided to enlist your boyfriend to the cause. It's a good thing he's willing to do so.





	-insert bug pun here-

**Author's Note:**

> Literally got this idea when this exact project was assigned to me. Disclaimer: I have never been to New York state, let alone city, so I have only a basic idea of Central Park. This is somehow mostly dialogue. IDK how that happened. So fluffy it’ll give you cavities. If you hate smiling a lot (and I mean a lot) or hugs or being happy, this fic is not for you. Literally, it’s just 2.8k of fluff. That’s it. Oh, and if you're afraid of bugs, this isn't for you either.

You stared at the container your teacher had just handed you. Bugs!? You had to collect  _ bugs _ !? Goodness gracious. There was no way you could kill bugs! Not only did it seem a bit cruel, you loved nature! This is not what you expected for the first month of AP Environmental Science. Well, if you had to do it, then you might as well drag your boyfriend into it. 

 

The teacher finished up talking about the project, making sure everyone got when the due date was. You packed up, and as soon as you zipped up your backpack, the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Following the class, you left the room, and headed down to the commons for lunch.

 

As always, your friend group was sitting together in the same spot. You walked on over and sat across from MJ. “Hey! How was class?” you asked her enthusiastically.

 

“Same as always,” she responded. The two of you then launched into a discussion of weird things you had seen during class that day. While you talked, you got out your lunch and began to eat it. MJ, already having gotten her lunch, started to eat as well.

 

After a few minutes, Peter and Ned walked over, lunch trays in hand. Ned sat down next to MJ, and Peter sat down next to you. “Hi!” he greeted with a smile, before leaning over and kissing your cheek. 

 

“Uh-uh,” MJ protested. “None of that. I do not want to throw up before I even finish my lunch. You two are not allowed to be disgustingly cute today.” Peter blushed, making her laugh a bit. 

 

“Hello to you, too, MJ,” he responded sarcastically. “I’m doing fine. Thanks for asking.” This got both you and Ned to laugh. MJ just raised her hands in protest, as if to say ‘I wouldn’t say it if it weren’t true.’ 

 

Your group started up the conversation that was happening before the boys arrived. Man, did high schoolers do some weird things. Eventually, it switched to what homework you had that night, and if anyone needed help. Thus the APES project was going to be brought up. 

 

You decided this was as good a time as any. “Soooo, you love science, right, Peter?”  you asked, tilting your head towards him. 

 

He raised his eyebrows at you. “Why do I feel like this is a trap of some kind?” 

 

You shifted in your seat so you faced him completely and straightened your head. “Just answer the question, Pete.” 

 

He gave an incredulous look to Ned and MJ. “Of course I love science, babe,” he said to you.

 

“Well, I have a project in Environmental where I need to collect bugs, kill them, and pin them to a thing of styrofoam,” you said cautiously. Hopefully he would take this well.

 

He nodded slowly. “Okay, and?” he prompted you to finish.

 

“You like science, this is just  _ environmental  _ science. So will you help me collect bugs this weekend?” You gave him your best puppy-dog eyes. If it was good enough, he’d agree. If he didn’t-well, you’ll cross that bridge if you get to it. 

 

Peter laughed a bit. Your face dropped a bit. He saw and immediately stopped. “You’re serious?” When you gave an affirmative, he took a deep breath. “Okay, I’ll help you.” 

 

“YES!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Peter!!!” you rejoiced. You pumped your hand in the air, and then leaned in and gave Peter a hug. A bit shocked by your joy, Peter took a moment before responding. Man, was he good at giving hugs. You would’ve tried to convince him to stay like that the rest of the day, had MJ not interrupted by fake gagging. 

 

“Ahem.” She gave you and Peter a hard look. “This is exactly what I said not to do. Do it again, and I’m kicking you both out of the commons. Hasta la vista. Bye bye. No more, got it?” 

 

“Yes, Ma’am,” you responded. With a grin, you added, “Though I can’t speak for him. Actually, most of the times you scold us, it’s Peter’s fault!” 

 

“Hey!” he protested. “I can’t believe I’m getting attacked by the two of you like this!” 

 

Ned butted in. “They’re not wrong, though,” he said with a shrug. “It usually is you.”

 

Peter put his hand to his chest and slowly sank off his chair. “All my friends have betrayed me. Goodbye, I’m going to spend the rest of my life as a pile of trash on the floor.” 

 

“Ooo, self burn,” MJ commented. With that, Peter fully slide under the table.

 

“I hate you all,” came from the floor. 

 

“No you don’t.”

 

“No. I really don’t.” 

 

* * *

 

That Saturday, you waited around the Parker apartment, waiting for Peter to get back from the Compound. Of course, you knew that he was Spider-Man. You had been friends for a good amount of time before you started dating, and Peter trusted you completely. Actually, he even introduced you to Tony Stark, to which the man had said, “Oh, you’re the (Y/N) he’s always talking about.” The blush Peter got was absolutely adorable. You couldn’t believe that you were dating the softest dork alive. 

 

You sat, talking with May, eating some cookies. They weren’t all that bad, her baking considered. One thing you learned from knowing the Parkers for so long was that May could cook, but try as she might, her baking wasn’t always the best. You admired her determination to practice to get better. 

 

You explained to May just what you were doing with Peter once he arrived. She laughed, all for it. She asked you to stay for dinner, per your parents’ permission to do so. “Of course I will! I wouldn’t miss one of your meals for the world!” you replied.

 

“You’re too kind sometimes, (Y/N),” May said gratefully. “I’m really glad Peter is dating someone like you. You two are perfect for each other,” she commented.

 

You blushed. “You think so?”

 

May nodded. Before she could answer properly, though, the door opened. “May, I’m home!” Peter called. You could hear him rummaging around, clearly putting stuff up. 

 

“In the living room!” she called back. After a bit more of thumping around, Peter came into view. He didn’t look like he was straight out of combat, so that was a good sign. They must have just been discussing Avenger stuff then. 

 

When Peter noticed you, he did a double take. “Oh! You’re here already! I was about to go grab some stuff and then go get you.” He sat down on the couch next to you.

 

“Why are you sitting, then? Go grab it! That just means we get more time to do what we need!” You pushed him off the couch and into a standing position. He gave you a goofy smile, and left the room. 

 

May chuckled at your interaction. “For someone so bright, he doesn’t always have the most common sense. Try as I might, that apparently can’t be taught.” Her comment got you laughing as well. A second later, Peter came back. He didn’t seem to be carrying anything new, causing you to raise your eyebrows at him. He gave a ‘you’ll see later’ look with a shrug. With that, you said your goodbyes to May and left for Central Park. 

 

The subway was busy, as always, but it didn’t interfere with the good mood you were in. Soon enough, you reached the park, supplies in hand. A container to capture them in, a small thing of nail polish remover, some cotton balls, a notebook, and a container to put the dead bugs in were all safely stored in your backpack. “Where to?” Peter asked, glancing around the park and then back at you. 

 

You smiled at him, think for a bit. “How about over there?” You pointed to one of the many ponds the park held. Peter gave it a look-over and agreed. He took your hand in his, and you walked over together. 

 

The first thing you noticed was a dragonfly sitting on a rock. “Oh, this one’s easy!” you noted. “It shouldn’t be too hard to catch, right?” 

 

“I think so,” Peter agreed. 

 

You took the container out of your backpack, leaving the rest with Peter. Carefully, you approached the rock, as to not disturb it. As you got closer, you noticed that it hadn’t moved a bit since you arrived. That was odd. Dragonflies usually move their wings a lot, right? 

 

When you reached the rock, you noticed why. As you hovered over it, you were able to see that it was already dead. Oh, goodness! “Hey, Peter?” you asked quietly.

 

Peter wasn’t sure if you called him over or not. “Yeah, babe?” 

 

“It’s, uh, it’s dead already. And I don’t want to pick it up myself.” He understood what you were requesting and got out the ‘dead bug container’, which had a lovely label saying just that made by MJ. He came over, and scooped it up and into said container. “Thank you,” you whispered. 

 

“Anything for you,” he answered, making you blush. 

 

“I would’ve done it myself, ‘cause, you know, I’ll have to touch them later, but…..I’m just not mentally prepared for that right now.” 

 

“Totally understandable. And hey, now you’ve got one down. How many more to go?” He tried to change the subject to help you feel more comfortable. 

 

This you could work with. “Ten species total, so that means nine left. But it has to be from five different orders. And we can have extra if we find any cooler looking ones.” 

 

“Let’s get to it, then.” 

 

After a few minutes, Peter was walking around the pond, turning up rocks. You were looking on the water, in the trees, and the surrounding airspace. Peter was softly humming to himself as he worked. Almost immediately, you recognized what he was humming.

 

“Are you humming the Star Wars theme?” you questioned your boyfriend.

 

“Uh, maybe.”

 

“Nerd.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m your nerd,” he answered smoothly.

 

You grinned at him. “Yeah. And if you’re my nerd, then I’m your nerd.”

 

He chuckled. “Of course.” With that, the two of you started back up. The only difference was this time you started humming Star Wars, too. Time passed slowly, due to the amount of work you were doing, but soon enough, you found an insect you thought was suitably big enough. 

 

The moth fluttered inside your container, helplessly hitting against the sides. Your doubts started to creep back in. There was no way you could do this. “Peter,” you whined, your lip jutted out slightly. “I don’t wanna kill them now! Moths are so cool! And what if their families are expecting them to come home and they’re stuck to my piece of styrofoam?!” 

 

He frowned, trying to come up with the right response. Unbeknownst to you, Peter was secretly melting on the inside at your words. How was it possible for someone so pure and cute to be dating him? He sure was a lucky guy. “Sorry, (Y/N/N), but you want to get a good grade, right? So you have to this. I’m sorry.  I can put the acetone in if you need me to, and we can cover it with the notebook until it’s dead so we don’t have to watch it.” 

 

“Thank you,” you said genuinely. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” You did exactly as Peter said, and continued that method for the other eight bugs. After they were all safely tucked away into the second container, Peter grabbed you by the hand again and started walking. 

 

“Now we’re going to the thing I said I was grabbing earlier,” he announced. 

 

“Oh! I completely forgot about that! Where are we going?” 

 

“You’ll see.” You walked out of Central Park, and you quickly realized where you were headed. It was quite obvious. It was one of Peter’s favorite places to go.

 

“I think I know where we’re going,” you said in a singsong tune. You tugged lightly on Peter’s arm to make sure he heard you.

 

Peter looked at you. “Oh yeah? Where do you think?” 

 

“I think we’re going to Delmar’s for sandwiches,” you said proudly. Of course you’d be going there. It was lunchtime, and where else would he bring you? It was common knowledge to everyone who knew him that he was a regular shopper there.

 

“Nope.” He smirked at you, eager to see your reaction. 

 

Your mouth fell open in shock. You were so sure! How could you be wrong? “Do mine ears deceive me? Did you just say we’re  _ not  _ going to Delmar’s, known to most as Peter Parker’s favorite place to shop?”

 

He laughed a bit. “No, you heard correctly. And we’re going there only because I found someplace even cooler for us to get lunch.”

 

You raised an eyebrow at him. “Is that possible?”

 

“Don’t you trust me, (Y/N)? It is indeed possible.” He pouted slightly, his signature puppy dog eyes making an appearance. 

 

“Yes, I trust you. Now hurry up and get us there. I’m starving.” 

 

* * *

 

 

You sat side by side with Peter, grinning at him as he ate. The fries he was eating was making his hands get covered in salt. When he tried to grab your hand, you quickly snatched it out of the way. “Ah ah ah, mister,” you scolded him. “You are not getting away with making my hands messy today.”

 

“Oh yeah?” He pointed at the burger you were eating. “‘Cause I’m pretty sure your hands are getting messy without my help.” 

 

You gaped at him. “Did you just call me a messy eater?” You squinted your eyes at him accusingly. There was no way he was getting away with anything today.

 

Instantly, he protested. “I never said that. I just implied that the way you’re holding your burger is going to end with you having meat juices and condiments all over your hands.”

 

“Meat juices? Ew! Peter, why did you have to say that?!”

 

“It’s true!” he protested.

 

“It’s gross!” you shot back. “You know what, maybe I should just get on social media right now. Post a picture of you and say, ‘this dork just ruined my day by saying “meat juices”” and everyone will question your sanity.” That was a good plan. But really, it would end up being MJ, Ned, and maybe one or two other people that would comment.

 

“Okay, okay, you win!” he gave in. You smiled triumphantly. You continued to eat your food in silence. Turns out, the “surprise” Peter had with him earlier was a gift certificate to a nearby food truck and he wanted to treat you with lunch as a celebration for completing your bug collecting. 

 

When you finished eating, you watched Peter eat his fries. He looked deep in thought. Why was that? He looked up at you and swallowed the last of them, rubbing his hands together. Then, he opened his mouth, “Wouldn’t a few pictures of Spider-Man have worked?”

 

You couldn’t help but laugh. “No way, crazyhead. I know that you know that spiders are arachnids.” 

 

He shrugged his shoulders. “It was worth a shot. And also kinda pointless, seeing how we found all ten bugs.”

 

“You just want proof that you helped with my project, don’t you?” you questioned. “Not that anyone other than a few of us would know that, of course.” 

 

“No! Why on earth would you think that?” he answered sarcastically. Then he turned more serious. “I have memories of today, and that’s all I really need.”

 

You blushed at his words. “Thanks, cheeseball. “

 

The two of you continued your little bug adventure turned date happily. The date had gone a lot smoother than you had ever expected it too. When it got closer to dinner time, both of you headed back to the Parker apartment. May asked how it went, and you delved into a story-telling of the day. 

 

Peter enthusiastically told her how you got some food to celebrate you being done with your project. “Actually,” you interrupted, “I still have to pin them to the styrofoam, remember?” 

 

“Wait, what?” Apparently, he hadn’t heard that part of your conversation. 

 

“Yeah, I told you that.” You rolled your eyes slightly, which May caught, causing her to chuckle lightly. 

 

“Oops?” he looked questioningly at May, and then back at you. 

 

“It’s okay. I can do it by myself,” you replied.

 

“Nonononono, that won’t be necessary. I’ll help you with that, too.” Man, what a dork (but a gentleman) your boyfriend was. You were glad to have someone like him in your life. And now you knew for a fact that he’d get to kill all creepy looking bugs from here on out in your life. He just didn’t know that yet. 


End file.
